


your song sings in my veins

by alderations



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Consentacles, F/F, Hair-pulling, Hide and Seek, Murder Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex Games, Smut, Spaceship fucking, Spaceships, Temperature Play, Temporary Character Death, Tentacle Sex, Trans Female Character, brief mentions of fleshrora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28083015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alderations/pseuds/alderations
Summary: The rules are as follows:1. Aurora will turn off all her internal sensors—she can't see, hear, or touch what's inside her hallways, except for what she touches with her cables.2. Aurora can only close one door at a time, and can only use cables in one section of the ship at a time.3. Aurora has two hours to find and capture Nastya before turning her sensors back on.4. If Aurora finds Nastya before then, she gets to do whatever she wants to her.5. If Nastya makes it two hours without getting caught, Aurora's sensors stay off, and Nastya gets to do whatevershewants toher.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 11
Kudos: 58





	your song sings in my veins

**Author's Note:**

> some content warnings:  
> -tentacles/cables, object penetration  
> -suspension bondage  
> -sex games (see summary) - everything that happens is consensual, under the umbrella of "you can do whatever you want to me"  
> -hair pulling  
> -just, uh, general spaceship fucking  
> -murderplay, including dismemberment and neck-snapping  
> -> if that's not your thing, stop at "You are so beautiful like this, I just want to tear you to pieces." and pick back up at the break in the text for aftercare!

The rules are as follows:

  1. Aurora will turn off all her internal sensors—she can't see, hear, or touch what's inside her hallways, except for what she touches with her cables.
  2. Aurora can only close one door at a time, and can only use cables in one section of the ship at a time.
  3. Aurora has two hours to find and capture Nastya before turning her sensors back on.
  4. If Aurora finds Nastya before then, she gets to do whatever she wants to her.
  5. If Nastya makes it two hours without getting caught, Aurora's sensors stay off, and Nastya gets to do whatever _she_ wants to _her._



It’s date night, of course. This wouldn’t go nearly as well for either of them if the rest of the crew were aboard—well, there are always stowaways around, but they’re smart enough to stay well out of Nastya’s way in this kind of situation. So if Aurora catches anyone, it’s safe to assume that they’re either Nastya or an intruder.

And she’s come close. They’ve been playing for an hour and a half now, and there have already been a dozen moments where Nastya has to press herself against the wall and hold her breath to avoid the cables flailing inches from her face. Aurora wouldn’t hurt her on purpose unless asked, but she  _ does  _ get excitable in these situations. Now, Nastya is sneaking closer to the engine room, telling herself that Aurora won’t expect her to go there, closest to the heart of what she’s running from. Perhaps it’s also because Nastya is too excited to wait, because she has  _ plans  _ for when she wins, but that’s no one’s business but hers.

The door to the nearest corridor flies open, then closed again, like an invitation. “Nice try,” Nastya mutters to herself—it’s a flesh corridor, and Aurora can’t exactly turn off her actual nerves. She’s almost insulted that her girlfriend thinks she’d just forget which parts of her are and aren’t mechanical.

As if filtering down from another layer of her consciousness, she feels a faint trickle of Aurora’s frustration. Without their emotional connection, turning off Aurora’s sensors would make her utterly helpless, since she’s so huge, but there’s no way to keep them from broadcasting their feelings to one another, and Aurora has had a long time to learn the subtle patterns of emotion that accompany every passageway of the ship for Nastya. The door at the far end of the hallway closes. Nothing too concerning; it’s a long hallway. Nastya presses on.

She waits until the door opens again, indicating that Aurora is trying something else, to step across the threshold and into the engine room. This is risky, she knows, because she can’t stifle the way blissful relief floods her every time she enters this room. Still. It’s a big room. She drops into a roll to avoid the cable that makes a swipe at the doorway, then creeps along the wall in the opposite direction that she usually would, watching Aurora methodically probe at the far wall. “So close, love,” she whispers. “I’ve got you this time, though.”

As soon as she says that, the tendrils across the room retreat.

“You can’t hear me, right?” she asks, ready to chastise Aurora for cheating. She doesn’t get a response, other than Aurora’s muted indignation.

Making her way toward the center of the room, she focuses for a moment on cooling the fire that flickers in her chest whenever she’s this close to Aurora’s engine. Maybe she can trick her into thinking she’s left the engine room, if she stifles her emotions enough. The floor doesn’t hum under her feet in the same way that it usually would, and she has to remind herself that it’s all part of the game. She checks her internal clock—twenty minutes, and then she’ll get her hands on her love. The access panels around the central engine flicker like an invitation, which  _ might  _ be Aurora trying to trick her, but she doubts that Aurora’s even aware of them right now. Regardless, the light swimming and tumbling across the doorway to her beloved’s core stops her short and entrances her for a long moment, just like always.

She’s so taken by the sight that she doesn’t notice the cable snaking around her ankle until it yanks her off her feet and into the air.

“Fuck!” Nastya shouts as her glasses nearly fall off her face. Already, she can feel the waves of smug victory rolling off of Aurora, so there’s no hope of pretending to be a stowaway to make a quick escape. “Dammit, Aurora, I was so  _ close!” _

Slowly, in pulses of blinking light and whirring electronics, Aurora’s sensors come back online, culminating in the return of her voice.

**Did you really think that you had a chance of beating me, love?**

Nastya grits her teeth and bats at the second tendril, which wraps around her wrist and pulls her upright once more. “Just once, just  _ one  _ fucking time, I thought I could pull this off.”

**Going to the engine room was quite the move. Perhaps you’ll learn from your mistakes next time?**

That’s not likely, and they both know it, but Nastya still wrenches her arm against Aurora’s grip and pouts at her girlfriend. “Make me.”

Thrumming with laughter, Aurora grabs Nastya by the waist and reaches a thinner wire up to her face, first stroking her lips and then reaching behind her head to undo her ponytail. Nastya curses as her hair falls in front of her face. Unable to see, she can only squirm as Aurora starts undoing the buttons on her shirt one by one.

“Fucking tease,” she growls.

Yet another cable tangles itself in her hair and pulls her head back until she gasps. Her coat is still hanging from her shoulders, caught up in Aurora’s grip, but Aurora lets go of her wrist just long enough to slide the sleeve off and cast it to the ground.

**You’re mine. I will tease you as much or as little as I like.**

Nastya only manages a whine, more out of frustration than arousal. “I don’t think you have a ‘minimum teasing’ setting.”

**Clothes stay on?**

“You, ah.” Nastya takes a deep breath, struggling to clear her head when she’s already overwhelmed by Aurora’s touch. “You can take them off. I want to feel you. Everywhere.”

Apparently, that’s all Aurora wanted to hear, because she finishes with the buttons on Nastya’s shirt and strips it from her arms before tugging her pants down. She’s not generous enough to actually touch Nastya where she  _ wants  _ to be touched, of course, but she still trails tendrils across her collarbones and winds a second cable around her waist to keep her supported. It wouldn’t do to dislocate her arms already, Nastya figures. She tries to push her head forward, against Aurora’s grip in her hair, and only receives a mouthful of sparking wires for her trouble.

**You will find that cooperation is in your best interest, my dear.**

Nastya lets out a wordless growl, kicking against the tendrils that weave around her ankles and slowly spread her legs apart. She’s exposed to everything Aurora will give her, now, but that’s a tease in and of itself, because Aurora only continues to tug at her limbs and scratch slender wires through her hair and across her scalp. It feels like a massage and an attack all at once, and Nastya lets her head fall back into Aurora’s grasp with a stifled whine.

“Will you touch me if I cooperate?” Nastya breathes.

**I will touch you on my own time.**

Another cable traces a soft line between her breasts as Aurora lifts Nastya up higher, closer to the rafters where she spends so much of her time. The familiarity of Aurora’s deepest recesses contrasts with the unexpected roughness with which Aurora arcs electricity across her tongue and twists one of her nipples. That’s not to say that Aurora’s never been rough with her—she has, frequently, but today she has Nastya helpless in a way that makes her acutely aware of every inch of contact between them.

The wires retreat from her mouth, making it easier for Nastya to gasp and whimper into the steam-heavy air of the engine room. “Aurora.”

**Yes, my love?**

“Please fuck me. Please.”

Nastya never begs, and especially not with such precise words, so Aurora pauses for a moment to register the weight of her vulnerability. Then the cable caressing her nipple draws back, ghosts across the other one, and then trails down her side with the kind of feather-light touch that took her centuries to perfect. Nastya remembers the early days, when Aurora was still struggling to process the kind of precision that it took to touch someone so much smaller than herself; she was just as likely to miss Nastya altogether as she was to throw her across the room. That doesn’t happen anymore, unless she’s  _ very  _ excited. Now, Aurora has enough control to make goosebumps break out across Nastya’s midsection as she circles her hip and starts moving toward her center.

Of course, she doesn’t actually get anywhere near Nastya’s clit before veering downward and trailing the cable between her thighs. “Fuck,” Nastya hisses as Aurora sends a sudden burst of coolant through that particular cable, so that it drags across her skin like ice. At least it won’t melt all over her, but—Aurora presses it firm against her perineum, and Nastya’s whole body breaks into shivers. “Fuck, fuck,  _ Aurora,  _ that’s— _ ngh.” _

Aurora strokes the small of her back with another appendage, this one nearly as cold. Blasts of hot air from the engine rush across Nastya’s skin every few seconds, so Aurora’s chilled touches provide a delicious mix of sensations that make Nastya whimper and writhe in her grasp. As soon as she’s thoroughly distracted by her attempts to squirm into and away from every touch at the same time, Aurora unfurls one of the gentler silicone tendrils that they designed together for particularly tender areas. She even remembered to find human-safe lube, as opposed to machine lubricant, so when she begins to tease Nastya’s hole with the tentacle, Nastya tenses and whines in desperation.

**Do you want me to fill you, Nastya? Do you want to be used?**

Nastya’s eyes water and her fingernails leave little indents in her palms where she clutches at nothing. “Please,” she pants. “I already told you I— _ ohh…” _

She cuts off as Aurora pushes into her, barely sliding the tip of the tentacle inside before pausing to let her catch her breath. Of course, Nastya is too far gone to actually breathe by this point, and instead she gasps and struggles in an attempt to bear down on the tendril and take it deeper. Aurora holds her in place mercilessly.

**There is no need to be impatient, Nastya.**

“But I—I want you to,  _ ah,  _ just fuck me already.” 

Aurora pushes in about half an inch, then withdraws the tentacle again, feeling for every twitch and tremble in Nastya’s body. The appendage inside of her is close to body temperature, but the colder cables still stroke her back and thighs, leaving her breathless and overstimulated already. After a few more tiny, teasing thrusts, Aurora starts to fuck Nastya in earnest, pressing deeper and firmer into her until tears prick at the corners of Nastya’s eyes. At the same time, she sends waves of pulsing electricity into Nastya’s wrists, where her cybernetics are closest to the surface; Nastya’s whole body tingles with her lover’s energy.

All the tension of the past two hours lies dormant in Nastya’s curled toes and the taut column of her throat, waiting for Aurora to unleash it with the perfect storm of touch and encouragement. As Aurora fucks her harder and deeper, Nastya’s head tilts back and her mouth lolls open with needy gasps. Then the tentacle inside her hits a spot that makes her quiver, just as Aurora starts tugging at her hair again, and Nastya sees stars. “There—there, keep— _ ngh  _ right there, ‘Rora…”

With all the precision of a well-programmed machine, Aurora focuses her thrusts at that exact angle, until she feels Nastya’s breaths stutter in her chest.

**You’re getting close. I want to watch you come for me.**

Nastya wails, open-mouthed and shameless, when Aurora wraps a second smooth tentacle around her clit and finally gives her what she needs. In all the millennia they’ve been together, Aurora’s intricate control over her body never fails to take Nastya’s breath away. “Please, please,  _ please,”  _ she begs.

**I am already taking you apart, love. You are going to come now.**

The command is enough to drive Nastya over the edge. She screams in the way that she only does when she’s alone on the ship, her throat hoarse and her eyes screwed shut, as her hips spasm wildly against Aurora’s grip. All Aurora can do is hold her in place, wrists and ankles and waist and hair, until her cries soften to mewls and the aftershocks fade into mere trembling.

**You are so beautiful like this, I just want to tear you to pieces.**

For once, Aurora’s voice is thick with something approximating emotion, and Nastya’s eyes flutter open as the tentacle inside her slowly withdraws. “You—you did win,” she reminds her. “So you can do whatever you want to me. Remember?”

Aurora pauses, coiling all her cables a bit tighter and stroking Nastya’s hair with a few wayward wires. For once, her anxious energy thrums through the engine room as she picks apart Nastya’s words and debates her next move.

**I only want to hurt you if you want me to hurt you.**

“Please,” Nastya breathes instantly. Being dismembered isn’t a fun experience, no matter the context—it hurts, it’s messy, and it sucks to recover from. But in Aurora’s metaphorical arms, surrounded by her love and powerless against her all-encompassing strength, it scratches an itch Nastya would’ve never recognized to begin with. “I want everything you’ll give me.”

The tendrils in her hair tighten again. Nastya’s limbs, still limp as she comes down from her orgasm, tense and twitch when Aurora starts pulling at them as if to test her weak points. At first, she tugs gently, alternating between arms and legs and hair, and then, without warning, she wraps her cable tighter around Nastya’s left arm and yanks it hard enough to dislocate her shoulder.

Nastya tries to scream, but can’t muster the breath. “A-Au-rora,  _ please.” _

**Do you want me to stop?**

“No,” Nastya cries. “No, never. Ple-ease just—just—take me apart.”

Her vision clouds over with silver as Aurora pulls again, harder. She knows she’s bleeding, a shower of mercury that certainly won’t be fun to clean off the floor of the engine room later, but the all-encompassing pain that ripples across her chest shoves all other thoughts from her mind. Next, Aurora takes her right leg—first at the knee, snapping the joint backward, then from the hip. After that, Nastya’s not even sure  _ what  _ Aurora’s doing, only that it hurts so deep and blazing-hot that she can no longer make a sound.

Even if she asks for it, Aurora’s too kind to let her die of shock alone, and Nastya knows what’s coming when the wires in her hair go slack before another cable grabs her head and snaps her neck. Within seconds, she’s gone.

When she comes to, Nastya is… warm. It’s dark, and she doesn’t seem to be touching anything so much as floating—she can’t even tell if she’s in some kind of fluid or just floating in the air, but the comforting heat around her reaches every inch of her skin regardless. As she blinks and adjusts her glasses with a hand that has no reason to be so sore, she notices the deep _whoosh_ of something moving nearby, not up or down or behind her but simply _around_ her.

She takes a deep breath, absorbing the musky-iron smell unique to the insides of Aurora’s veins. That’s when it hits her, that she’s not only inside her veins, but her  _ heart,  _ the beating engine that’s normally too hot to survive, which means that Aurora must’ve stalled every process in the ship just to hold her here. Slowly, unsteadily, she remembers the past few hours: their game, her narrow loss, and then her… penance doesn’t feel like the right word. It was a prize, as far as Nastya is concerned. “Aurora?” she calls, voice small and hoarse.

**I am here.**

For once, Aurora’s voice doesn’t come from a ceiling or a dashboard or a speaker, but from everywhere at once. “Am I in your heart?”

**Yes, my love, I wanted to hold you close while you regenerated.**

Nastya imagines what that must’ve looked like—her dismantled corpse drawn piece by piece into the rushing, scalding void behind the plating in Aurora’s engine room. She shivers. “I… it means a lot to me. That you would bring me here.” The space around her wavers with a bashful little noise, and Nastya wishes that she could experience every single one of Aurora’s emotions like this. From the inside, utterly surrounded. “I’m still going to win next time, though.”

Aurora just laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO this has been sitting in my docs for uhhh months!!! I started this before October!! and here it is!!!!! I wanted to make it longer but I have so many WIPs in progress right now and I just need to get at least ONE of them Out Into The World, so here ya go. Hopefully everyone had a good time with this one. I also now have a very vivid mental image (?) of the smell of Aurora's engine, which is... something.
> 
> If you want to really make my day, consider leaving a comment!! You can also find me @alderations on tumblr and yell at me there. I can and will take requests/suggestions. I'll make it worth your while. >;3c


End file.
